For Mrs Malfoy
by shrek1430
Summary: Hermione is doing a charity function for st mungos after returning from states after two years and everyone is in for a surprise. read to know more. please read and review.


**For Mrs. Malfoy….**

It had been three years after the war. Everyone was gathered at the charity event for the children affected by the war. The Ministry was lavishly decorated for the event. They had planned on raising money for the good deed by bidding for a date with some beautiful ladies. A ramp was created amidst the atrium for the event.

The backstage was in a chaos before the event everyone getting ready for the ramp walk and the bidding. A certain brunette with cream brown hair that flowed perfectly over her shoulders, almond shaped dark brown eyes entered the dressing room at the backstage. She was back fromthe States after two long years.

Hermione had left when she and Ron broke up and she needed some time alone to get over the loses of the war. But she was back now and was anxious to meet her friends after such a long time. After her return**,** she heard about the charity event and at once decided to participate. She busied herself in getting ready when two men entered the backstage.

"Mione" she heard a familiar voice call her and spun to meet two grinning faces of her best friends. She smiled back at them and pulled them in a bear hug.

"So good to see you here**,**" she exclaimed happily.

"We missed you**,**" Ron replied.

"I am sure you did, Ron. But now I am back and so no worrying over the past**,**" she said with a warm smile.

"But where had you been? We couldn't contact you**,**" Harry said with a fake pout.

"I was at the States. How are you two doing?" she asked as she applied some make up.

"We're fine. But I can't understand why are you participating in the auction**,**" Ron said.

"It's a noble cause and we need to raise as much money as possible**,**" she replied back.

"And how do you think your participation would increase the collection?" Harry asked**,** a raised eyebrow.

"I just do, alright? See you soon guys**,**" she told them before leaving the changing room.

Ron and Harry both stared at the retreating back of their best friend. They shared a look and shrugged their shoulders before leaving to join their wives at their table.

The Slytherins had occupied a table for themselves near the ramp. Blaise and Pansy arrived hand in hand along with Theodore and Millicent. The four took their seats across each other**,** leaving a seat for their blond friend and the ladies busied themselves with the gossip.

"It's going to be a grand evening with all the hot chicks walking the ramp. What say?"Blaise asked**,** poking his friend.

"Yeah, I am looking forward for a date with a hot babe who would blow me up with her looks.**,**" Theodore said as Draco joined them.

"Hey Draco, you look so handsome. As always." Pansy said**,** giving Draco a cheeky smile.

"Thanks Pans**,**" Draco said**,** smirking.

"So**,** all set to hook a chick with your boyish charms, eh mate?" Blaise mocked.

"You wouldn't know**,**" Draco spat back**, **playfully.

With that the men got back to their older talks which at least interested Draco but he kept mingling his eyes around and caught sight of two third of the golden trio seating from across them with their wives.

Draco stood from his place to get a drink. At the bar**,** he bumped into Harry.

"Watch yourselfPotter**,**" Draco barked.

"If I knew I was going to run into you**,** I wouldn't have gone that way, Malfoy**,**" Harry retorted with equal hatred.

Both of them ordered their drinks and waited.

"What have you been upto all these years Potter? Saving the world or just seating their and hearing your praises? I saw you with the girl-Weasley. Couldn't have expected anything better."

" A lot better than the one you would have hooked." Harry said looking at his wedding ring and ignoring the previous comment .

"We'll see, Potter." Draco took his drink and left.

Soon**,** the lights were dimmed and the auction began. The host for night invited the Minister of Magic**,** Kingsley Shacklebolt**,** for his speech.

"Welcome everyone. Today**,** we have gathered for the charity function for the people still suffering from the war. I would request all of you to bid as much as you can for the noble cause. I hope you would enjoy your date with our participants for an evening. Without taking much of your time**,** I would announce for the auction to begin."Saying so**,** the Minister disappeared from the ramp.

The host announced the number assigned to every participant and the ladies started to grace the ramp. The biding started. Number Two**,** a blonde lady looked stunning as she walked the ramp and threw a gaze towards the table occupied by the Slytherins. Blaise started bidding for her. Pansy gave him a death glare to make him stop bidding to which he exclaimed**,** "It's just a date, Pans." And Pansy shot up from her chair and rushed past her nasty boyfriend**,**fuming with anger. Blaise followed her in fear that she might kill him later. Draco rolled with laughter at Blaise's condition**,**who looked back at Draco and gave him a look saying**,"**Help me.**"**

Draco gave him a grin and shook his head and returned his gaze back at the ramp.

Sometime later**,** the duo came back with a happy looking Pansy and smug looking Blaise.

As the auction went on successfully**,** the last lady for the auction came on the ramp which took away the breath of the men sitting in the atrium and received some glares and envious looks from female population. She was flaunting a full length jade gown with a slit from her upper thigh showing her magnificent sexy long legs with satin blue stilettoes. She had impeccable make up on with her brown hair tied loosely in a bun and some curls adoring her cheeks. She was wearing a diamond and sapphire neck piece that enhanced her delicate neckline and a pair of dazzling blue sapphire ear rings that supplemented her grandeur. She had dark brown eyes**,** in which one could drown**,** and her lightly painted lips that one just couldn't resist. She stood on the ramp ready for the auction.

As people regained their senses**,**Pansy screeched at the table**,** "How could the filthy Mudblood look like this? So rich and beautiful!"

Before she could say anything more, a voice saying**,**"One thousandgalleons**,**" echoed in the atrium. Everyone looked in the direction of the voice which came from the Slytherin table itself.

After that**,**Harry bid for Hermione**:** "Two thousand galleons."

Seeing that**,** Draco smiled with mischief and bid again**.** "Ten thousand galleons."

'_Now beat that__**,**__Potter__**,**_' he thought and winked at Hermione on the ramp and received an eye roll from her.

And after Harry took no chance to auction, Draco was announced the winner.

"What the bloody hell Draco**?**You bid such a huge amount for that Mudblood**,**" Pansy said in utter exasperation.

"Don't ever call her that and I bid Not for Granger, Parkinson. For Mrs. Malfoy**.**" Saying so**,** he excused himself**,** leaving behind a group of shock stricken Slytherins.

He made his payment for the date and the host voice echoed**,** "I would like to invite the highest bidder of this night on the ramp." Draco made his way amidst shocked faces around him.

"What made you make such a huge bid for this date**,** Mr. Malfoy?" the host asked**.** Draco as he stood on the ramp beside Hermione. He looked at Hermione and she winked at him.

"I am quite possessive about my wife. I wouldn't want her going around dating someone else other than me." As he uttered those words**,** a thick silence spread across the atrium.

The host of the night said cheerfully**,** "I would like to congratulate Mr Draco Malfoy for winning a date with his wife Mrs Hermione Malfoy." Draco put his arm around her waist and pulling her closer kissed her lovingly on the forehead**,** all the while enjoying the stares they were getting.

Hermione laughed at his display of love in the public but willingly accepted it and hugged him around his waist**,** smiling all the time.

"That was fun, wasn't it**,** Draco?" she asked him.

"I bet some of them would've missed their heart beat for a moment, Mrs Malfoy," he replied. And they stood smiling at the jaw drops on both side of the ramp.


End file.
